


Starry odyssey

by TerryDraven



Series: Starry odyssey [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU Corsairs, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Multi, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerryDraven/pseuds/TerryDraven
Summary: Corsair AU for Gravity fallsOne evil creature, Two scientist with small son, one pirate captain running out of timeongoing au- tags and other things will be edited
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Ford Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Fiddleford H. McGucket & Stan Pines, Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Series: Starry odyssey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136852
Kudos: 4





	Starry odyssey

Fiddleford Hadron McGucket was sitting in the old rocking chair, banjo on his knees. Slender fingers played with strings. He hummed melody that only sea probably knew.  
"Grunkle Fiddleford! Hellooooo!" beamed hapily Mabel rushing thru the doors. Dipper came behind her with big bag on his shoulder. Girl jumped on old man's lap. Her arms hugged his waist with enourmous strenght.  
"OOF," wheezed scientist when air disappeared out of his lungs. "Carefully my little sweetheart, 'm old man."  
"Oh no, you are not," smiled Mabel nuzzling against his thin chest. White beard tickled her small nose. "You are so great to hug"  
"And i am not ?!" asked Stanford Pines with false grumpines. His hand were full of dusty ancient books.  
"Great uncle Ford!" screamed Dipper and nearly smashed grayed hair scientist on the floor. Young boy ended up wrapped around Ford's leg, while doctor Pines hobbled his way to the nearest table.  
"You two be nicer to us. We are fragile," smiled Ford. His books have had been laid on the table. The most interesting onces were three maroon journals. Gold sixfingered hand was plastered on all of them. Ornament shined brightly in the sunlight.  
"Oh jinkies! Ya have super fancy journals, great uncle Ford!" Mabel seemed in awe. Her big eyes wondered around old worn down covers.  
"I had them my dear, I can't write in them anymore, no blank pages left," gentely explained Stanford. His fingers fidgeted with necklace he had. It was old thing, probably made of silver. Simple chain with small medallion dangling on it.  
"And you haven't told us their story yet! Or about that sweet medallion!" Mabel bounce back and forth. "Pleaseee! Pleeeseee! I can bet that medallion is gift from grunkle Fidds," she was excitedly smiling at Fiddleford, who'd put down banjo.  
McGucket ruffled girl's hair: "Sweet potatoe, that's Stanley's medallion."  
Dipper frowned: "But ... How did you get it, geat uncle Ford? Grunkle Stan ..." Kid got lost in his own thoughts.  
"Well it is long story. This tale contains history of my old maroon journals, this medallion and one extremely dangerous creature. Do you want to hear it kids?"  
"YEEEES!" screamed in unison twins.  
Fiddleford had started to create something like blanket nest on their big sofa. Pile of comforters were now towering on the one end while McGucket sat on the other one. His coat with small embrodied flowers was warm enought but kids loved to be huddled in something. And he was right about it. Twins wrapped themselves in blankets. Mabel curled next to Fiddleford.  
Ford, defeated with this cute scenery, sat in his armchair.  
"Fine, I am going to tell you this story but only if Fiddleford let me."  
"Sure my dear," smiled mishievously Fiddleford and winked at twins.  
Mabel whispered to Dipper: "We can finally know what had happened to grunkle Stan!"  
"SHHH! And listen," sushed sister Dipper.  
Ford played with the medallion again. It could be finally noticable, what was on the pendant. Two tiny figures surounded by stars and planets were depicted on it. The constelation of Gemini. Reasercher breathed few times to collect his thoughts. Then he started.  
"It was a long time ago ... Thirty years ago if i have to be exact. I needed a favor from my brother, who was well known pirate captain in those days ... My apologize, that story is very emotional and long . "  
"Continue great uncle Ford," encouraged him Mabel. "I am prepared for big story!"  
"Very well then. I am going to start with Lee's and mine childhood. Be patient with me, my dears," smiled a bit Ford. His mind drowning in memories. Good ones, bad ones, all mixing in strange combination. He stood up and brought his journals to help his memory.  
"So ... The story starts on Glass shard beach in New Jersey ..."


End file.
